1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cable assemblies consisting of strategically joined cable components. The invention is also directed to a method of making the cable assembly.
2. Background Art
A multitude of cable assemblies currently exists to transmit a wide range of signals, among which are data, power, voice, etc. These cable assemblies are made up of a plurality of individual cable components, with each separate component typically having one or more conductive elements and/or optical fibers, potentially together with other non-signal conducting elements, encased by a surrounding jacket.
In one basic form, the individual cable components are combined and in turn surrounded by an outer jacket that maintains the individual cable components together to produce an overall consistent cross-sectional shape for the cable assembly. The cable assembly is commonly coiled or wrapped around spools for bulk storage.
The nature of the individual cable components is dictated by the particular application. The cable components may be the same or different. On a particular job all, or potentially less than all, of the cable components may be utilized.
The utilized cable components may terminate at the same location. Alternatively, one or more of the cable components may be branched mid-length to be diverted to a different location.
With the above construction, installers are required to strategically remove portions of the outer jacket to access the desired cable component(s) to effect connection thereof.
The outer jackets may be somewhat durable in nature, thereby potentially requiring a significant effort to remove the same on a particular site. Often, to effect removal of the outer jacket, the outer jacket may be scored or cut through with a sharpened instrument. In so doing, there exists a significant risk that one or more of the jackets on a cable component might be compromised, which could lead to shorting, signal interruption or compromise, introduction of moisture to against a conductive or optical fiber element, etc. This is particularly a problem when the outer jacket is removed at a mid-length location.
The use of the outer jacket has other drawbacks. A significant amount of material may be required to produce the jacket, when ultimately a substantial portion thereof will be removed at the installation site. The inclusion of a jacket also adds significantly to the weight of the cable assembly, which may be packed in lengths that cause the outer jacket to detrimentally add to shipping costs and make handling, between point of manufacture and installation site, more difficult. Further, the removed outer jacket becomes scrap that must be disposed of. While on small jobs this may not be significant, when installations require use of many miles of the cable assembly, the accumulation of scrap becomes significant and has ecological ramifications.
It is known to adhere multiple cable components together without requiring an outer jacket. One conventional method of doing so is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,049,523.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,049,523, a bonding layer is formed continuously over the length of the cable assembly and adhered to each of the wire components. The installer can “peel” the desired length of cable component(s) away from the bonding layer and thus the remaining cable component(s).
While the above system does obviate many of the problems associated with an outer jacket, it introduces additional problems. First of all, the use of the bonding component over the entire running length of the cable assembly adds undesirably to both the weight and manufacturing cost thereof.
Still further, after the cable component(s) is peeled from the remaining component(s), the bonding component remains intact. In some situations, the bonding component may interfere with routing of a particular cable component or cable components to which it remains attached.
The cable manufacturing industry continues to be increasingly more competitive. The ultimate objectives of product designers include, among others, ease of use, weight control, and affordability. With existing designs, these objectives often compete, as a result of which there may be significant limitations with a particular design. The industry continues to seek out new designs in a market that functions with ever-decreasing margins.